Storage containers exist in many varieties and may be used to store, organize and transport various items such as fasteners, tool bits and other accessories. When used to store tool bits, fasteners or accessories on a job site, a storage container must be built to be strong and durable so that if it is dropped, it does not break open and spill its contents. Storage containers often include a base portion and a cover portion hingedly connected to the base portion.
In some instances a latch configuration may be employed on a storage container to locate hinged portions, such as a base and cover, between a locked and unlocked position. Such latch configurations may include hook or clasp arrangements and may be actuated by pivoting, sliding or other movement. While known arrangements have proven satisfactory for their intended purpose, a need exists in the art to improve upon available latch configurations. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a robust latch configuration for a storage container that is easy to operate.